


Ice

by arcticnewt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Ward-centric, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Grant Ward-centric poem. </p><p>Post season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

he wasn’t always so cold-  
but the frost of circumstance,   
and the harsh winds of chance   
saw him through.

unbreakable-  
that is ice.   
cold.  
hard.   
it slips out of one’s grasp-  
frosts the soul

slowly but surely he started to break  
under the pain of his icy deceit  
shattering into shards was surely his fate.

perhaps warmth   
would be better than a sword   
to break this ice  
his heart called home


End file.
